User talk:JanSzary
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Witches page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 21:19, February 18, 2013 Re:Sabrina Rose's information Reasons why I changed so many details you added to Sabrina Rose's page: *The synopsis section should be called "Story". *If history is revealed about a character, you should make a subsection under Story called "History". *You shouldn't delete links if it doesn't work, you should find the intended page and make a link to there. *Rose never called Tarras by his first name, only called him Doberg-nim. *You don't want a large chunk of text at the start of the "Powers and Abilities" section, you should list the abilities the person has with dot points. *It was never stated that Rose came from a shaman family, she could've met Tarras on the battlefield or maybe she could've befriended the Doberg Family a long time ago (keep in mind witches don't age). *Relationships are usually directed at only one person and you should list them with dot points. e.g. :*'Lancelot': Rose initially was repulsed by him for being a human but doesn't actively object to his presence after South accepted him and assigned him to Rose. *Instead of stating where you got your information from, use references. The code is fairly simple and a page that has it is South. Other things you should know: *Monica's surname is not "Moon"; Chapter 95, Page 4 makes it confusing but the line above couldn't fit all the translated words that were originally in Korean (words are more compact in Korean) and it was supposed to be "Team Golden Moon". Monica is just called Monica. *In talk pages you don't need to edit a section to add a new section, if you're going to add a section you could press the red "Leave message" button (next to the chat box). After that, you'll be in the editing page, type the section name in the top-left box under "Subject/headline". If you don't enter a Subject/headline, it'll be part of the previous section. I probably should've made a "Page Layout" page. Please remember that you're mistakes are understandable and be patient when learning new stuff. If you have any queries, feel free to ask me. FriedFigs (talk) 01:14, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :Things you should remember: :#'Don't' use references on talk pages, it gets messy. Just do a link to the page you're referring to (the page on a manga hosting site). e.g. Chapter 30, Page 7 :#All pages with references need the code "". Wherever you put that code is where the references will appear. If you do this, put it in a scroll box like :" ". It usually is put under a "References" section near the bottom of the page above "Navigation". :#If using external link to sites outside of wikis, only use one []. e.g. typing http://mngacow.com/Witch-Hunter/30/7 to create http://mngacow.com/Witch-Hunter/30/7. If you want to change the name of an external link, separate the site from the name with a space. e.g. Chapter 30, Page 7 to make the first link of this message. :#Internal links are separated with a "|" if you want to change the text shown. e.g. Halloween produces Halloween. :#Links that don't need to have text altered are just left as is. e.g. Ryuhwan makes Ryuhwan for internal links and the second link of this message for external links. :#You should use Manga Cow to check your facts instead of Manga Reader. One way of judging how good the translations are is by the quality of the scans (although they seem unrelated, it shows how much effort was put into making the scans). Manga Cow is the best database I've come across so far and I highly recommend it. Also, you'll be supporting the company that has been translating the recent chapters ;). The first two links of my message are to the same page but from different sites. Judge yourself which one is of better quality. :#If you want to add "rank/authority" to a page, put it inside "Personality" and not as a subsection or dot point, but as a paragraph. "Powers and Abilities" should be for physical/magical abilities, not mental strengths. :#Please reread my previous message about sections in talk pages. Also avoid using two or more "Re:" continuously. I'm OCD about it, hehe :#Use four tildes to make a signature (~~~~). :Please learn to take things slowly, most people would've taken a week or two to learn what I messaged you the last two days. I don't think Rose has much authority among High-Class witches under South. She doesn't seem like the strongest of South's minions and someone did try talk back at her, Chapter 15, Page 30 (3rd last speaker). I didn't realize you got Rose's family from Manga Reader and I apologize if I sounded stubborn, same goes if what you just messaged me was from the same site. Much of the code is usually seen in "Source" mode, have fun trying it out. :FriedFigs (talk) 12:10, November 3, 2013 (UTC) <---'The Signature' ::More points: ::*You don't need to add a new subject/headline for every single message, you only do it if the topic has changed since the last message you're target individual has received. ::*Use the four tildes for your signature "~~~~". It'll save you a lot of effort. ::*You can't assume what you don't know. In modern day languages people use intonation to show their mood, such as in an impatient, angry or comforting tone, but this is a manhwa. This tone often shows how much respect a person has to another, meaning only the author would know how she spoke. If the other witch truly didn't want to challenge Rose, she wouldn't have spoken. ::*I admit it's wrong of me to say Powers and Abilities should purely be for physical and magical strengths, so abilities like multilingualism or high intelligence should be included, but rank/authority is a byproduct of strengths when one or more acknowledges another if they have a professional relationship. A rule you should remember is if the ability can't be used against an enemy strangers, it won't be added to the section. ::*You've convinced me that if you were to put rank/authority into a page, it shouldn't be in the Personality section. But it still shouldn't be in the Powers and Abilities section, but rather the Relationships section. ::*If you go into "Source" mode, the browser will correct your spelling mistakes. ::*Discussions/debates should be in the ::It's good that you want to make this wiki the best it can be but right now what we need most is content. If you're unsure of any facts, create a discussion about it. Keep up the good work. (You don't need to space everything out so much in talk pages) ::FriedFigs (talk) 01:22, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll keep this brief: :::#The forum is better for continuous discussion than talk pages. Take a look yourself. You won't have to switch between two talk pages to hear both sides and talk pages can be interrupted when a person is being messaged by two or more people. :::#There are much more important sections to be done on the wiki, you should worry about the other aspects once the plot on every character page is finished. :::#You said "when the unnamed witch attempted to calm Sabrina Rose down, Sabrina Rose reacted as if that witch was beneath her". Rose never did that, she just said "she hated humans" and not directly at the unnamed witch. What your suggesting is debatable and not probable, therefore it can't be added to the page. :::#It's already stated on Rose's page that she's a high ranking witch. Usually people's rank in their organization is included in their introduction as a sentence. :::#Sabrina's position as a high ranking witch under South has already been revealed, I doubt the author will give out more information than that. :::#There won't be an organization section because it's redundant, all the information in regards to people's organization is usually already given in the introduction. Also not everybody is in an organization and sections usually have to apply to everyone. (Supporters is an exception since it contributes so much to a witch's ability but even this is a subsection) :::If you still want the authority/rank thing, give me an example of what you want. If it seems decent, I'll approve of it but personally I don't see the point in it so your example better be convincing. Please do it on User:JanSzary/Sandbox (you need to create the page) and message me when your done. Remember, all facts included can't be debatable, take your time and good luck. :::FriedFigs (talk) 04:57, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox The sandbox looks pretty good, I think the design you did looks better than the current one (bullet points and non-italic names) but remember to link the names of people to their respective page if they have one. I personally don't think you should include the "Other Witches" part since it's too broad, same goes for "humanity" (it's already in the "Personality" section anyway) and just have the "South" and "Her team" part directly under "Relationships". Tarras is spelled with two r's and I don't think you should include the "Lancelot du Lac and Lee Bairong" part since it's so brief. Also some facts included are based on assumptions such as ''South: "That aside both are shown to hate humans with a passion, Rose is notably more aggressive and less excepting of human supporters than South, and fear is her only reason to tolerate them." South doesn't hate humans with a passion, she just looks down on them and wants them to be her slaves and Rose's reason for tolerating humans is probably due to her loyalty to South. Rose isn't less accepting to human supporters specifically but humans in general. Either way, good job and feel free to paste this onto the actual page as long as you correct it ;) ''Note: try not to focus on one tiny aspect too much and use the '''signature button.'' FriedFigs (talk) 06:19, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :When there's only three subjects with notable relationships to Rose, there isn't really a need for subheadings. The sentences directly under the subheadings are also directed to a very broad group of people and are lacking in descriptions, so far in all the decent Relationship sections I've encountered, they either have subheadings being individuals or they don't have subheadings at all and usually for recurring characters like Rose, they only list around 3 people in the section. You should remember that your sandbox is your draft while the actual page is everybody's finished product so you shouldn't link the section to your Sandbox. Remember that as long as you keep trying to improve, you'll eventually be a great editor or maybe even something better. :FriedFigs (talk) 11:06, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Samuel Hi JanSzary, I recently noticed you changed Samuel's race to Esper and I'm wondering where you got that info from. As far as I know, Samuel is either a Mutant or an Esper with him likely to be a Mutant since Words and (probably) Eunryu are Mutants. Either way I haven't found any conclusive evidence :/ FriedFigs (talk) 11:44, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Don't mean to be the third person or anything, but on Manga reader, he states to be an esper. Heres the link 17:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :I guess what you did is understandable, but keep in mind that you should be more skeptical of where you get your information from. The quality of the scans is fairly evident and please notice the credits page of the chapter. On the contrary, Manwhore Scans is considered much more reliable but the official volumes is always the best. Please consider this in the future and try not to feel discouraged by this since you did nothing wrong. :FriedFigs (talk) 09:26, July 22, 2014 (UTC)